Knight of Balance
by Havok44
Summary: He was a fool. The clown playing hero that soon dissapeared. Now, he was the knight of balance, and he had returned home (PICKING BACK UP SLOWLY)
1. Title

How long had he been away from home? How many years have passed since he had arrived to this world? He could not remember, nor did it bother him anymore. He was a hero here, and that was what he always wanted. He was a warrior of the force.

In front of him was a belt of various saber grips he had created. He did not make them out of fascination, nor out of fear of losing his own. The force guided him in creating them, in designing them, and in giving them a sort of life. The crystals refused to respond to anyone but him, and always found a way to return to his hands. The counsel did not understand how, and they questioned constantly, but there was never an answer.

Next to the belt, his new dark robes. Black with crimson trims, shoulder guards and a pair of black gauntlets attached loosely. On top of them, the mask of Revan himself.

The elderly grandmaster had given these to him, and gifted him a deep purple crystal. A symbol of his position within the force, as he flowed naturally with both.

"This is the gift the force has given you, young knight." He said. "It has given you years of hardship as you lived here, and now it rewards you. Not only with these, but a return to your home."

His eyes were wider than they had ever been before. He was now, he guessed, in his mid fifties. He had arrived when he was meerly 17. And now, he was going back.

"But you must walk carefully. Your power may not be what they once were, once you return." The grandmaster warned and stood, igniting his blade and hovering it over his student's shoulders. "But, nonetheless, I hereby give to you, the tittle of Revan, Knight of The Bendu (Balance)."

The young Arc bowed his head in respect. "Thank you, master Luke."

Hours later, a shine that was seen and felt across the galaxy, signaled the Arc Knight's return home.

**_0-0-0_**

Ren grunted as he slid behind large fallen tree, bullets flying over his head. He spotted Blake using her semblance to distract and push forward, while Yang used whatever strength she had to carry Ruby to safety, before collapsing.

"Dammit! These guys wont stop coming!" The blonde growled as she held her head down. Ruby groaned in pain, holding her injured leg. Weiss eventually joined them, frantically reloading her weapon with whatever dust was left. They were surly done for now.

Ozpin had sent them to simply investigate a sudden rise of Grimm that had appeared in a local village, not too far from vale. What was intended to be a sweep of the area, as well as the elimination of any and all threats, became a battle for survival when the White Fang presented themselves. An unexpected ambush forced them to act recklessly and without thinking, putting them in their current situation; low ammunition, little to no aura, and dwindling hope.

Ren could see Nora breaking a few scattered defenses as she went to push forward, assisted by Pyrrha, who used her semblance as best as she could to, at the very least, give them a fighting chance. Ren could feel and see the desperation in their eyes. He could see just how defeated they were. He saw Nora take cover with Pyrrha, who had tanked a shot to her shoulder and broke her remaining aura. Their eyes locked, and he could see the question in her eyes: _'Are we going to die?'_

Ren looked at all his friends, all of them glancing at him and asking the same thing with their eyes. The sounds of gunfire and destruction were tuned out. Only silence remained as they all looked at each other. Blake, Nora and Pyrrha pushed back and joined them behind the fallen tree. There was a cold, quiet acceptance, even as the White Fang continued their gun fire, and insults, and threats. Their hands soon found each other, and their eyes closed as tears began falling.

_'We're coming, Jaune.'_

Clouds clumped together and grew darker. Rain soon fell, and strikes of lighting were followed by thunder. Ren felt his shoulders relax as the cold water fell over them. They were suddenly shaken out of their accepted fate, when a large bolt of lighting struck the earth, bringing a large cloud of dust into the air. Several more strikes came down near them, scattering the White Fang and forcing them back. Soon a booming voice announced itself.

**"I am Revan, Knight of Bendu! And I bring death!!" **A single violet bolt struck the earth that separated the cowering teens from the advancing threat, and once again kicked dirt into the air. The dust settled all too quickly, seemingly pushed down and away, revealing a robed figure standing where the lightning had struck. They reached to their belt and produced two handles, which appeared to do nothing until he pressed down on a button. Two steady beams of lights, red and blue respectively, ignited from the handles, and he rushed forward to the startled White Fang soldiers.

Both teams watched as the mysterious figure cut down their enemies with such speed, that it as if they were going to disappear from reality itself. The number of terrorists were swiftly cut down to a few dozen, all of which concentrated fire on the figure. The beams of light moved and blocked each time, never failing in defending their wielder. One of the bigger White Fang found a rocket launcher, and cackled as he readied, what he thought was, their only way to beat this monster. They aimed, grinned, and fired.

Both RWBY and LVN's (Lavender) eyes went wide as the figure outstretched their hand, and stopped the rocket mid air, while still blocking every bit of gun fire aimed at them. Their hand thrust forward, sending the rocket back and killing several more White Fang. They wasted no time in outstretched their hand once again, and this time, much to everyone's shock, a volley of lightning shot out of their fingers, and electrocuted every White Fang member that remained.

The assault stopped, and the colourful lights returned back into the handles. Both teams made no attempt to move, or out themselves, fearing what the figure could do to them. A loud snap forced them to turn their heads to the forest, and two bright red eyes stared back at them. Without warning, an Ursa Major burst through and roared as it ran towards them. Nora moved up, ready to defend her friends as the beast launched itself at them, only for it to stop on mid air.

Ren's eyes widdened as a shadow cast over them, and his eyes slowly went up to see the figure standing on top of the fallen tree, hand outstretched. They closed their fist, and the Ursa suddenly crumbled into itself before being dropped, slowly crumbling away to dust at Nora's feet.

"Are you alright?" A deep robotic voice asked. Their heads snapped back to the figure, who was now kneeling in front of Ruby with his hand hovering above her knee. "Don't move. It'll be better in a moment."

Ruby stared, wide eyed, as her injuries began to close and fade. The pain in her leg soon ebbed away into nothing, and she was fine.

"There, good as new." He stood, looking over them for a second. A silence filled the air as his face fell over them, almost taking them in.

"Wh-who are you?" Nora asked. The figure, now identified as a man, turned and looked at the ginger bomber. Silence filled the air for a second.

"I am Revan, knight of balance." Revan stood, almost towering over everyone. An aura of calm emanated from him as he spoke.

"Balance?" Blake questioned.

"Yes. In every world there is a force of good and evil. Only when the force has been tipped to one side, do warriors like myself take action." Revan looked out at the destruction left by the White Fang, and clenched his fists. "And the force screams in this world. It must be fixed."

Without another word, and as if he were just an apparition, Revan faded into the woods ahead of them. His figure dissapeared into the foliage, fading away quickly.

"What just happened?" Weiss asked, not truly believing what she saw. Ren kept his eyes firmly on the woods, not fully sure their savior, and still having questions on his mind.

"We need to get out of here and contanct Ozpin. There's no telling what that guy might do." Yang spoke again. Everyone nodded on agreement and stood, feeling a sudden weight in them, and a feeling of bizarre happiness. In the back of their minds, where their most secretive thoughts were kept, even from themselves, they all knew something had been returned to them.

**_0-0-0_**

**Updated with one of the recommendations. Keep thethem coming, as I am incompetent at plotting.**


	2. Power

Each dark creature fell before him, unable to even graze his armor. Lights of red, white, black, yellow, blue, green and purple swung around his form in a blur, almost as if being weld at the same time. Their numbers, while many, where not enough to discourage him from eliminating them, especially with all the cries that had come from the village they had attacked.

The dark side was immensely powerful with these creatures, but Revan had already known that: Creatures of Grimm. Powerful in the dark side, and devourers of light. He wished that second half was just a title.

The last Grimm that stood before him, an Alpha Bewolf, hesitated. It growled and paced in place, trying to instil some sort of negative emotion in its opponent.

Revan smirked under his mask, and he could feel the creature grow angrier by the second. He sheathed his sabers, and held his hands at his side, becoming for it to come closer. And it did.

Torrents of lightning engulfed the alpha and it roared in pain. It was dead before it even registered it, as the lightning burst in power and left nothing but ashes. As the wind cleared the pile, he turned to the village.

"You're safe now. The area is clean."

He walked on, passing the scared villagers without a word. A small tug from the force guiding him, quite suddenly, to a Faunus child trembling. They were alone. Afraid. Revan slowly walked to the child, reaching out through the force to calm them as he knelt. They were silent for a moment, and then he reached out and placed his hand on their head.

"You have power. Even the God's dare not touch you." The child looked through the visor, locking eyes with the older man. Something flowed between them, almost like a wordless conversation. Finally, Revan stood, and bowed to the child.

"Tien. You will become a great warrior one day." With that, the knight left.

Tien watched him go, and didn't feel the need to follow. Something within them, a flame, burst into life like never before. They smiled and clenched their fist.

_Yes. I will do my best._

* * *

**Well... Here's this.****I don't think I'll be involving Tien any further than this, at least not until the end.****If anyone has any suggestions as to what to do next, I'd gravely appreciate it.**


End file.
